theworldofwikisfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:1999bug
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The world of wikis Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse What are the ctaegories on this wiki? Keep Going Forward... 19:28, May 29, 2011 (UTC) *Ahem* Hey uh... you wanna edit the Mochafiction Wiki? (I know you have a story to tell :D)--Mocha2007 Talk 01:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Your shocked expression is required... ... .--Mocha2007 Talk 03:08, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Logo... An idea for the logo... This isn't the logo, this is an example of the font color (#808080) and background color (#000080). Tell me what you think. --Mocha2007 Talk 23:39, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Font... Which font would you prefer? I think I have about 100, so chances are the desired font can be used. (I just used calibri because it was the default, usually i side with Times new roman instead.) --Mocha2007 Talk 00:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm torn between MS Serif and IMPACT. Mabye courier. Considering that IMPACT seems to be in the current logo, that would prbably be best. (Unless you think otherwise or something-you have the final say) --Mocha2007 Talk 00:36, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Figured. 'UPLOAD IN PROGRESS!'Any last color changes? ::--Mocha2007 Talk 00:42, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, didn't catch that last bit, what did you want me to try? If it was changing the logo, i think only you can do that. (BTW If you need any other images i might be able to help...) :::--Mocha2007 Talk 00:51, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay! Perfect! ::::--Mocha2007 Talk 00:51, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Mediawiki:Navigation I was considering moving custombionicle.wikia.com over to the Lego Wiki (can we add an 's' to the end?), leaving us with Category:X, mabye filmography, or something. But could we at least just add an 's' to the bar names? Proceed with idea? 'Mocha2007 Talk ' 02:09, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for my recent absence. I have been on vacation in the Utah-Colorado-Wyoming area, I will return in a few days. So... sorry about that. --